


Another Artist Tantrum

by BasilHellward



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Artist Gerard Way, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has a deadline and hasn't slept in a few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Artist Tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who has Chronic Art Block? Clue: it's me. So, I wrote instead.  
> Millenarium was kind enough to [translate this into Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3384243/8877376)!  
> Whichever language you read it in, I hope you enjoy :)

Frank's almost asleep when he hears a crash and a wordless shout downstairs. He gets up and half-runs downstairs to make sure everything's okay and finds Gerard sitting on the floor surrounded by pens and loose paper. The table is on its side and Gerard has his sulking face on. _Just another artist tantrum_ , Frank thinks, sighing. 

"Jesus, Gerard," Frank groans, rubbing at his eyes, "way to wake the neighborhood, I thought you died or something."

He's mostly relieved, really, but that doesn't mean he's not pissed because he was almost asleep, dammit. He sighs again, walking towards Gerard to take a seat beside him in a mostly drawing utensil-less spot on the floor. 

"Hey," he says, brushing Gerard's hair out of his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I can't get his fuckin' nose right," Gerard whines, waving toward his drawing. "He looks like someone hit him with a hammer, Frank. I can't draw."

"You're lucky you didn't break the lamp, 'cause like hell am I paying for it," Frank says, reattaching the shade to the lamp. When Gerard punches his arm, he adds, "You _can_ draw, motherfucker. You just haven't slept in, like, eight years. I know you have a deadline but you gotta sleep, Gee." 

Frank puts his hand on Gerard's knee for a moment, then picks up the drawing he had pointed to and yeah, it's not Gee's best work, but Frank wouldn't say the dude 'looks like someone hit him with a hammer.' He puts the drawing back down, they can sort this shit tomorrow. 

Gerard makes a vague strangled noise of complaint and folds his arms over his chest. "I should still be able to do it, though," he mumbles, but it's not very forceful. Gerard doesn't actually like arguing, he's just a drama queen. 

"And you will, after you sleep."

"I'm not even tired, Frank."

"You've been bitchy and yawn-y all day."

"I'm always bitchy and yawn-y."

"You're actually not. Just c'mere," Frank says, pulling at Gerard's arm til he stands. Gerard makes a halfhearted complaint about having to put the table upright again and put his sketches back in order but trails off when Frank tugs his arm again and promises Starbucks in the morning if he cooperates. 

"Can I order _anything_?" Gerard asks as they climb the stairs. 

"I'm limiting you to two shots of espresso," Frank laughs, rolling his eyes. Gerard pouts at him, but smiles back at Frank when he says, "That's not going to change my mind!"

"Why are we going to your room?" Gerard asks, yawning, when they stop at the door closest to the stairs. 

"Because if I know you, there's paper and pens all over your bed, and I'm making sure you actually go the fuck to _sleep_."

Gerard laughs and shakes his head but kicks his shoes and jeans off and gets into Frank's bed. If Frank had known it was this easy to get Gerard between his sheets, he'd have done this months ago. 

"Your room smells weird," Gerard mumbles into the pillow, but it's the last complaint he makes before allowing Frank to cuddle him, then he finally falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
